JuvenileCrustacean
Summary Altaea is a deaf troll in Team Omega. :Typical flat out angry low blood. She collects the horns of other trolls and uses them to make jello. This hobby is quite frowned upon so Altaea is a much lower outcast than most other trolls with her blood color. : :Her behavior is mostly aggressive. :Generally she can't stand higher bloods. Or other trolls for that matter. However she has managed to make two best friends, melodramaticEnvisage and stabilizedParadox. Introduction Be The Vagabond Shuttin Your name is ALTAEA KANKRO. You are an outcast due to your low blood color and your abominable hobby. You collect the horns of other trolls, whether they are dead or alive. You don't really care. You use the horns you collect for various things. Building things out of them, using them as weapons. But your favorite thing to do with horns is to make jello out of them. Boy do you love troll horn jello. To you it is quite delicious. But to others it is just disgusting. Nobody understands you except your two best friends, Kaziah Bokzee and Aquill Lazair. But they live far away from you. So you are forced to live the life of a shuttin. The only time you go outside is to search for horns to add to your precious collection. Your trolltag is juvenileCrustacean and you tend t0 yell @l0t! Y0u @ls0 h@ve @n @ngry t0ne t0 y0ur v0ice. Personality Usually she's very angry with just about everything and is a bit immature at times. This is where the "juvenile" part of her trolltag comes from. Altaea likes to put on a tough act, but she isn't as tough as she makes herself out to be. For example, around Hephes she is very shy. And as much as she denys it, she does have the potential to be nice. She has very low self esteem and throws insults at herself often. Altaea is also a bit scatterbrained at times. But is more intelligent than she gives herself credit for. Biography Before playing SGRUB Altaea barely socialized with anyone besides Kaziah and Aquill. Her two best friends. Kaziah Kaziah was Altaea's first friend. Though being much higher in the caste than Altaea, they still managed to become friends. Altaea refuses to listen to reason from most everyone, but she values Kaziah's opinion greatly and will listen to anything she has to say. Being Altaea's first friend, she trusts Kaziah. And will sometimes go to her for advice when in a troublesome situation. The two are like sisters to each other. Kaziah also seems to ship Altaea and Hephes. Aquill Shortly after becoming friends with Kaziah, they met Aquill. Who is like a brotherly figure to Altaea. She loves to pick on him about his crush on Kaziah. However she also encourages him to tell Kaziah the truth. Altaea actually ships Kaziah and Aquill very much. But she refuses to tell Kaziah about his crush because she wants Aquill to admit it himself. Hephes Hephes is Altaea's matesprit. Altaea is shy to talk about her relationship with Hephes around the other trolls. Piscea Altaea respects Piscea to a degree, stating, "@t le@st y0u seem s0mewh@t s@ne." during their first conversation. Though she sometimes uses Piscea to relay messages from her to Hephes. Altaea's lusus is a mini crab that she refers to as 'Crabby'. He's about the size of her hand. Being an affectionate little fellow, he rides on Altaea's shoulder, stays close to her and crawls all over her computer screen to get her attention. Though this only drives Altaea to be very annoyed with him and often results in flicking him away. But he always comes back, regardless of how angry she gets. Crabby was tossed into the kernel by Altaea while getting into the medium. Now being larger in size and having the ability to speak, Crabby asserts himself and acts as more of a voice of reason for Altaea, rather than just being a tiny companion. Session She was brought into the medium by melodramaticEnvisage when fabulousUllage warned both Altaea and Kaziah about the oncoming meteors. Brought worldlingLayabout into the medium. Pestered destabilizedParadox to get more information about Aquill's current situation. DP told Altaea he had orders to kill her. He used the static which made her computer explode. She survived this, however the static made her completely deaf. Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery Altaea_Hero_Mode.png|Altaea pre SGRUB in hero mode Crabby.PNG|Altaea's lusus, 'Crabby' Crabbysprite.PNG|Crabbysprite Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Orange Blood Category:Team Omega Category:LaserEggs